A conventional solar cell structure with a p-type base has a negative electrode that is typically on the front side (sun side) of the cell and a positive electrode on the back-side. Radiation of an appropriate wavelength falling on a p-n junction of a semiconductor body serves as a source of external energy to generate electron-hole pair charge carriers. These electron-hole pair charge carriers migrate in the electric field generated by the p-n semiconductor junction and are collected by a conductive grid or metal contact applied to the surface of the semiconductor. The current generated flows to the external circuit.
Conductive pastes (also know as inks) are typically used to form the conductive grids or metal contacts. Conductive pastes typically include a glass frit, a conductive species (e.g., silver particles), and an organic medium. To form the metal contacts, conductive pastes are printed onto a substrate as grid lines or other patterns and then fired, during which electrical contact is made between the grid lines and the semiconductor substrate.
However, crystalline silicon PV cells are typically coated with an anti-reflective coating such as silicon nitride, titanium oxide, or silicon oxide to promote light adsorption, which increases the cells' efficiency. Such anti-reflective coatings also act as an insulator, which impairs the flow of electrons from the substrate to the metal contacts. To overcome this problem, the conductive paste should penetrate the anti-reflective coating during firing to form metal contacts having electrical contact with the semiconductor substrate. Formation of a strong bond between the metal contact and the substrate (i.e., adhesion) and solderability are also desirable.
The ability to penetrate the anti-reflective coating and form a strong bond with the substrate upon firing is highly dependent on the composition of the conductive paste and firing conditions. Efficiency, a key measure of PV cell performance, is also influenced by the quality of the electrical contact made between the fired conductive paste and the substrate.
To provide an economical process for manufacturing PV cells with good efficiency, there is a need for thick-film paste compositions that can be fired at low temperatures to penetrate an anti-reflective coating and provide good electrical contact with the semiconductor substrate.